The Origins of Connor
by laughalot4321
Summary: Many of you know Connor Frostbreath as the best friend of Scarlet Ghostflame from 'The Drake Curse' By Fattey Waffey amazing writer! and a few know him from 'A Wizardz Tale' which i'm pretty sure was discontinued. anyways this story tells the time he was on earth before wizardcity. Enjoy!


**Alright, I know I'm in the middle of writing my other story but I thought I'd take time to create the story about Connor. Many of you might know him from **_**The Drake Curse**_** and a few might ****even know him from **_**A Wizardz Tale**_**. So I thought I might explain his origins.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the game blah blah on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Origins of Connor**

"So Connor, what was your story before you came to Wizardcity? Or were you born and raised here? We never heard your story before." Sabrina asked. Seth and the others also looked at me curious of what my answer would be. I sighed everyone but me had a story of relief but me, I didn't my past was a little rough but I managed to get past it.

"Well if you wanna know so bad I'll tell you. It all started out one week after my eighth birthday. I was out side with my dad at night."

_***Flash Back***_

_***Earth*  
**_

"So Connor, I've been meaning to ask. What do you want to do when you grow up?" My dad asked, he had a bit of sorrow in his voice but I didn't think anything of it at the time so I ignored it.

"Well I don't know yet, but I know I want to help people. Like save lives and stuff kinda like a fireman!" I had so much enthusiasm and confidence in my voice. I was like a fire I just wouldn't die out from happiness. My dad looked at me and he asked me another question that confused me a little.

"So then, would you fight in order to protect your loved ones, the innocent, and your friends?"

I wasn't sure why he asked me if I would fight to protect my friends, family, and the innocent but I answered 'yes' anyways. My dad always was a strange man

"Boys! Its time to come in now! Its getting dark!" my mom said, she was a bright spirit and I saw where I got my genes from. As my dad and I walked backed inside it was time I went to bed. When my dad tucked me in I noticed his face was a little sad and a few tears left his eyes.

"Hey dad, why are you crying?" I was surprised, I had almost never seen him cry, except for when he stubs his pinky toe. My dad didn't say anything but a good night, ignoring my question. I fell asleep after that and started dreaming, I was dreaming that I was older and I was fighting. I was fighting something that looked like a dark demon with human features. He put his hand out and blasted a destructive wave of energy. I was just about to move out of the way but when I looked behind me I saw an entire city of innocent people. I was conflicted. Was I supposed to move out of the way and dodge the beam, or die protecting the innocent. On one hand was the choice of just losing one city and saving the rest of the world and on the other hand I just stand there and block the beam with a high chance of dying. Just as I was about to make my choice I started coughing and I woke up. A fire was randomly started in my house! It had already spread through most of the entire house, including my parents room.

"Connor! Connor! Can you hear me?!" I heard my mother calling out from the other side of the wall. I was to frightened to answer but she continued talking anyways. "Connor if you can hear me I want you to go outside and wait for the fire department!" I could barely hear what she said through all the fire crackling and some parts of the house falling down. All I heard was go outside and wait, so I ran through the house barley escaping the flames. Half way to the door I realize that I'm the only one running so I go back for my parents not caring about my own safety. As I'm running I trip on a board and when I try to get up, I look up to see more boards and even nails falling from the ceiling. I protected my neck and the upper part of my face with my arms. I could feel the boards land on my body and a few nails scratch my face pretty deep. I threw the boards off ignoring the pain on both my face and my body because I only cared about my parents in that moment.

"Mom! Dad! Where ar-." I was cut off from more falling boards, one of them even knocked me out by hitting the head. The last thing I remember seeing was a man dressed in yellow picking me up and rushing out. When I woke up I felt dizzy and sick. I looked around me and I saw my house still on fire. I jumped up in shock that the flames had risen even larger from when they once were. I looked around but I couldn't find my parents. I tried asking one of the paramedics what happened to them.

"I'm sorry kid we didn't receive any more bodies yet. We don't know if they are ok." My eyes went wide I looked again at how high the flames rose. Then something caught my eye, someone was standing in front of the full moon on my house looking directly at me. After a few seconds I could only make out that it was a girl. All she did was grin at my expressions of the burning house then she disappeared. The fire died down but no bodies were found. I personally hated mooching off others like just living at their places for free so I ran, I ran as far as my legs could take me and I ended up in my dad's old fishing ground on the edge of the forest.

"If my parents are really gone, I'm gonna have to take care of myself. Thank you for showing me the fishing ground dad, I love you." And for the next 3 years I lived in the forest all by myself learning how to take care of myself through trial and error, it was a very painful but helpful experience. Until one day a very bright and strange swirling vortex opened up in my current living quarters. I didn't know what it really was so i proceeded with extreme caution slowly walking toward it. The vortex suddenly shook violently when I got close enough to it, I tried to out run it but the force was to strong to fight against. I was then in Headmaster's office almost past out from what just happened, but I managed to shake it off. I was about to demand that Ambrose take me back to my world but I realized right then and there, I had nothing left in that world. So I decided to make a fresh new start here. I have been here ever since, protecting the city from any harm.

_***End of Flashback***_

"And that's my story of how I got here." I said a little depressed being reminded of the story

"Ohhh. So that's why you wear a mask!" My best friends said in unison.

I sighed and said under my breath "Some people only want one thing."

**Well this is the past of Connor which will relate to **_**A new Chance **_**sooner or later. Anyways R&R and finally …**

**Cya!**


End file.
